Barnacle Bob
Barnacle Bob was the mayor of Ice Cream City in The Snails. Story In 2011, Barnacle Bob become the mayor to a tiny town at the edge of Bikini Bottom. Because of him, the town has grew to have a population of 102! Two years later he got jealous of Bikini Bottom and invaded. Plus, SpongeBob was captured by him and was taken to a new restaurant named "KFKP". The police decided to give him another chance. The next day a video was posted on SpongeTube showing Bob robbing the bank. The police moved him out of Ice Cream City and put him in jail for two years. The Truth Main article: Ice Cream City: The Truth One year after his arrest, Barnacle Bob breaks out of jail in order to get the police out. He knows that no one will stop him! He also throws away the jail into the middle of Ice Cream City. He teams up with Mr. Red and Dominic instead of doing it himself.' With the city on side, SpongeBob and Patrick has to stop them by remembering what Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy do. But as they were attacking the office, Mr. Red added lasers so that they won't come. SpongeBob and Patrick were both tossed out, but came back with two strange guys. Realizing the plan has failed, he uses a tornado blaster to get out. SpongeBob and Patrick were able to defeat it however by using the powerful superpowers the Simpsons gave. Barnacle Bob then took the powers away and chases the four of them to the Mayor's tower, which the police arrested him, Mr. Red, and Dominic. The three might had never been seen again, at least until The Return of the Barnacle's. The Return Of The Barnacle's Bob was able to break out of jail and return to the city in order to get its mayor job back. His evil lab is still standing and he still has the BBN on his side. In the movie, he has a black hoodie and a sponge costume used to break in the mayor's tower fooling SpongeBob. He suddenly had an idea when he heard Patrick saying something about the mayor getting angry. With that, he went back to his lab and created an invention named the "Angry World Creator Version 3.5". He also created bottles that holds it and placed it on certain places in Ice Cream City. Bob was able to capture the mayor (SpongeBob) in the dumpster of KFKP, and evilly laughed since the plan worked and now he is going to become mayor after everyone turned evil. More To Come When Plot Is Finished. Trivia *He is a mayor, but he got sent to jail and lost his mayor job *He has no children. *When he made an apperance in The Snails episode: Dumped, his name was not confirmed. *He will appear in The Pearl Show episode; Pearl In Prison along with Constantine. Family Tree Lisa Hall-----Jason Barnacle Jade Downhill-----Gary John | | Bob Barnacle-----------------------------Sarah John Category:G Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Fish Category:Male Characters Category:2014 Category:Pigboy24 Category:Kidboy24